A Wassailia Lesson
by blossom2014
Summary: When Madeline gets a coveted part in her school play, she comes down with the flu and tries to hide it while James thinks it's something more.
1. Chapter 1

Old Man Winter made his annual visit to Enchancia, and snow blanketed the landscape, turning the country into a winter wonderland. Royal Prep was putting on its annual wassailed play. The fairies had just released the scripts outside their office, and all the students lined up to pick a copy. Sofia and Madeline, unaware of the school's tradition, stopped at the long line, of which Vivian was at the end of.

"What's going on, Vivian?" Madeline asked. "We're picking up scripts for the school play so we can tryout," Vivian timidly explained. "What's it about?" Sofia asked. "I don't know," Vivian said. "I didn't get the script yet."

"It's about a little girl from the Kingdom of Freedenberg who runs away from an orphanage." Amber explained, script in hand having just arrived from the front of the line. "She's lost in the snow, but this rich man takes her in for wassailed. It's called Audny."

"It sounds like a good story." Madeline smiled.

"Princess Hildegard said it's a classic in her kingdom," Princess Amber explained.

"I think I'll audition myself," Madeline said. "Me too," Sofia added as she got in line. "When are auditions?"

"A week from today after school," Amber said. "Are you going to audition for the main role?"

"Yes!" Madeline and Sofia said in unison.

"So am I," Amber said. "I was the lead role last year and the year before that so it seems illogical for me not to get the lead role this year, but, you know, good luck."

Sofia and Madeline exchanged looks. They loved their sister, but she could be such a braggart.

"What about you, Vivian?"

"Actually, I'm, um, going to try out for the part of Kathryn."

"Vivian, you have such musical talent. Why try out for a supporting character when you can try out for the lead role? Now I know that you won't have a chance against me, but why short change yourself?" Amber scolded.

"It's, um, well, I like her, and, well, I don't want everyone's eyes on me like they are on Audny"

"Very well. I need to meet Hildegard and Cleo for lunch. Goodbye." Amber waved and left, head held high.

Sofia and Madeline got in line behind Vivian. The line was long but moved quickly, and in no time, the three girls picked up their own copies of the script. That night, Madeline, warm and snug in her bed, flipped through the pages of her script. "Glad to know this play has such a happy ending," Madeline said to herself as she read the ending where the Duke Aksel adopts Audny. After flipping through the script, Madeline dedicated herself to memorizing her lines, sometimes working till midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2" Auditioning

It was Friday, the day of auditions. Almost all the students of Royal Prep stayed after school to audition. Students were grouped based on who they wanted to audition so Madeline and Sofia were separated from Vivian. Because Audny was the main character, the group of students auditioning for the main role got to audition first. There were many girls auditioning for the part of Audny so Amber, Sofia, and Madeline watched them while they waited for their turn.

Princess Mae had just finished auditioning when Amber commented, "She's good, but she's not great."

"I think she did a pretty great job," Sofia said.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Sofia, you think everyone does a great job even when they don't."

"Come on, Amber. It's not like she's or any of us are professional actresses. Cut her some slack," said Madeline.

"Oh alright," Amber said exasperated.

The three girls continued to watch until it was Amber's turn.

"Good luck," wished Sofia.

"I don't need luck," Amber said as she walked to the stage where she performed the scene where Audny meets Duke Askel.

"She's good," Sofia commented.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We'll be just as good. If not, better," encouraged Madeline.

Amber took a bow and exited the stage to where she entered from. "And that's how it's done."

"Next up, Princess Sofia!" called Miss Flora.

"Good luck," said Madeline.

"You'll need it," said Amber.

Sofia did wonderful. As she left, Madeline said, "You did great, Sofia. You just might get the part."

"Nice job, Sofia," Amber said.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll get the part. I sort of forgotten a few words and had to make up some."

"That's alright. It's more about how much feeling you put into your performance than memorizing every single word," Amber said.

"Thanks for the advice," Sofia said.

"Princess Madeline!" called Miss Flora.

"That's my cue! Wish me luck," Madeline said as she ran off to the stage.

"Good luck," the two sisters said in unison.

As soon as Madeline stopped running, she suddenly realized just how big the school's auditorium was. She felt like a fool on top of the world. What was I thinking? she thought. I'll never be able to perform when everyone's looking at me, waiting to laugh at me. She pictured thousands of eyes, staring, judging, and then laughing at her. Madeline gulped.

"Madeline!" Miss Flora shouted, interrupting Madeline's day-mare.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright, dear?" Miss Fauna asked. "We've tried to get your attention, but you didn't answer."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous. That's all," Madeline explained.

"Well, try and calm down. When you're ready, please act out any scene of your choosing," Miss Merryweather said.

Madeline took a deep breath. Remember what Amber said. It's about the feeling. She then turned to the fifth page in her script where Audny gets lost. She cleared her voice and mustered up a calm but slightly panicking tone "Where am I now? I know I'm running away, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be lost. Excuse me? Hello? I need help! Oh, maybe running away was a bad idea. Please? Anybody?" By now, Madeline had the tone of a panicked, scared little girl. "Please! I don't want to be lost. I'm scared! Where am I?"

Miss Flora interrupted. "Thank you, dear. That will be all for now."

"Thank you, Miss Flora." Madeline then exited to rejoin her sisters.

Amber and Sofia were waiting for her. "Madeline, that was amazing! You sounded like you were actually lost!" Sofia complimented.

"You were great. You put feeling into it," Amber said.

"And you didn't even mess up!" exclaimed Sofia.

"Thanks, guys! I hope I get the part," Madeline said.

"Come on. Let's go home," Amber said, and the three left the auditorium, talking about the play all the way there.


End file.
